recreatorsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Border World Battlefront
Border World Battlefront is an alternate universe take on Re:CREATORS, with a greater focus on action and fight scenes. Plot In the year 2020, a dimensional rip opened up in Tokyo, bringing along with it characters that we once thought and perceived to be fictional and mythological. As these characters, or "Creations", struggled to deal with their new surroundings and knowledge, the rest of the world was caught under a spell of fear, uncertain as to whether these Creations would spell a new era or a harbinger of the end of the world. Such fear and chaos resulted in a catastrophic event called the "Crisis Impact", a period of time where Creations ran rampant with very little that the various police forces and militaries could do against them. A year later, the Crisis Impact came to an end when the more wiser and peaceful Creations held a summit with the Japanese government and United Nations, holding negotiations and talks to label the altered Tokyo, dubbed "Heaven's Gate", as a special zone due to the city's bizarre nature. Humanity assumed that Heaven's Gate was no longer a problem. However, a few months later after the negotiations over Heaven's Gate, more dimensional rips opened up in other major capitals and cities, bringing forth more characters and a unprecedented level of destruction. To counteract these new anomalies, the United Nations and a group of Creations assembled to form the Border World Bureau, an organization whose aims are to stem the level of destruction and chaos that the new Creations could potentially bring upon the world. It is now the year 2025. Will you choose to save the Land of Gods... bring forth a revolution to this world... or perhaps destroy it? Characters Border World Bureau The organization that deals with most Creation-related incidents. They have multiple divisions throughout the world, with the primary focus of the story being placed on the Shinjuku branch of the Tokyo division while the Overseas Files spin-off focuses on the San Francisco division. Shinjuku Branch Izuku Midoriya: The hero of the shonen superhero manga/anime My Hero Academia and the primary viewpoint character of the story. He's a new recruit of the Border World Bureau, having been assigned to the Shinjuku branch as part of his training. Meteora Osterreich: An NPC from the open world RPG Avalken of Reminisce. Due to having been one of the Creations who were involved in the negotiations that lead to Tokyo's re-designation as Heaven's Gate, in addition to the founding of the Border World Bureau, she serves as the captain of the Shinjuku branch and a sub-commander of the Border World Bureau as a whole. In spite of her calm and collected demeanor, it's heavily implied that she might be holding in pressure and stress from her job. Celesia Upitilia: The main female protagonist of the mecha-fantasy light novel Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier. Although she tends to behave like a typical light novel heroine, most of those traits have been tempered by the Crisis Impact and her time in the real world. Serves as a frontline fighter for her division, using her fire blade, Sword Rebellion, and the power of flight to fight off foes, with her mecha, the Vogelchevalier, serving as a last resort weapon should her enemy prove to be more powerful than her. Rui Kanoya: The hero of the mecha anime Infinite Divine Machine Mono Magia. While he has a enthusiastic and energetic personality, he doesn't have as much tantrums as most protagonists like him do, the end result of his time in the real world. Only serves in his mecha, Gigas Machina, should the enemy prove to be powerful enough to overwhelm the Vogelchevalier and Vogelschweiber. Yuuya Mirokuji: The main antagonist and rival character of the shonen urban fantasy manga Lockout Ward Underground -dark night-''. Although he still yields a sharp tongue and a love for battle, his duties as the leader of Arajin, one of the street gangs lurking in Tokyo, prevent him from serving the Border World Bureau as frequently as his fellow branch members. When he does get the opportunity to fulfill his duties, he uses his bokken, Kuronagimaru, and his Astral Double, Hangaku to deliver brutal beatdowns to enemies of the Shinjuku branch. Mamika Kirameki Aliceteria February Blitz Talker Sho Hakua Hikayu Hoshikawa Charon Seiga San Francisco Division Wave: A side character and minor antagonist from the shonen dark fantasy manga ''Akame ga Kill! and the main male protagonist for Border World Battlefront: Overseas Files. Charlotte Dunois: A heroine from the sci-fi harem light novel Infinite Stratos and the main female protagonist for Border World Battlefront: Overseas Files. Rogue Creations Magane Chikujoin Eric Cartman Category:Series